Breath: Rainbow Factory 4: Memories and Paydays
Breath: Rainbow Factory Series Episode Four Series by: Jacket Mike and CalasanX Episode written by: CalasanX A Few Days Later… Skyblack headed into the metal door that went into his room. They were right; he rarely got to use it. Over the past three days he had gotten less than around four hours sleep. Flutters was faring better than he was though; whereas he was charged with much of the dirty work, she was placed as a lab assistant. He opened the door, and walked in. The place was big and comfortable, at least. He gave the company props for that; it was still pretty bare even though his stuff had already been moved into it. A nicely sized bed was placed against the wall, a memory foam mattress with a white bottom sheet and blanketing was on top of it. Plush pillows adorned the head of the bed; they were soft, better than what he was used to. He removed the blood stained black suit he was wearing, the dry blood stiffening the cloth. He jumped on top of the bed, his hooves on top of his chest, and recalled some of the events from the day. Retrieving Lightning Pearl Skyblack emerged from the elevator, and walked over to the holding cell. A panel was at the side of the door, bearing a number pad, two green and red buttons. He pressed the right red button, and looked inside the window at the depressed white Pegasus pony inside. Her mane was a cyan blue color, and her cutie mark was a cyan blue lightning bolt, forking in two directions. The headache he had gained from lack of sleep was starting to catch up to him, so he decided to hurry and get it over with. The cyanide mixture filled the room, knocking out the mare. She fell flat on her face, and Skyblack had an all too familiar feeling between his legs. Nonetheless, he resisted as he walked inside. He put a hoof on her back and grasped her wings with as tight a grip he could gain. He pulled them across her back as hard as he possibly could. SNAP! The wings broke, a white, hard piece of calcium prodding out of the sides. She would wake up in a few moments, but by then it would be too late… He placed her over his back and went into the elevator, pressing the “Up” button. The Resources He dunked the mare off with the other four ponies. There was an Earth pony; his hooves had been broken. The unicorn mare was muzzled; she had been screaming bloody murder. Her horn was broken completely off, rendering her magic useless. Another Pegasus was sitting there, massaging his wing. Lightning Pearl woke up, and immediately tried to release a scream of agony, only for Skyblack to clamp his hooves over her mouth. “Shut up,” he ordered. The mare’s eyes were wells of tears, but she nodded and simply whimpered. He stepped back, hoof ready to get out the taser at his side, just in case. The familiar figures Hyper Flicker and his very own Fluttershy stepped onto an above maintenance platform. “Hello there! You’re probably wondering why you’re here today. My name is Dr. Flicker, and you are in the Rainbow Factory. You’ve been chosen for a very special project, one now open to everypony! You get to help us make the wonderful, beautiful rainbows that adorn the sky after every rain! Aren’t you happy? You see, you get to fulfill everypony’s dream! You get to be a part of a rainbow! You help make the colors! Your spectra, your magic holds all of it together! Yes, your bodies! The only things where magic and spectra freely collide!” A pain erupted through Skyblack’s head, but he ignored it. Hyper ended her speech of generically false reasons the ponies below should feel honored and gave him the nod. Fluttershy was above, messing with another panel, which brought down a flat table like mechanism. He picked the unicorn mare, who squirmed violently. “Hold still, you little shit.” He attached her to the device. She squirmed harder, but this time out of fear as the table floated up towards the main device. A screen displayed on a monitor above displayed machine statistics “Blade Status… okay. Needle Status… Okay. Spectra level… 22.4%...” And etc. He watched the monitor as a loud slash could be heard going through skin and bones, the screams muffled by the muzzle. “Blade status… Refreshing. Needle Status… In Process. Spectra level… 32.9%...” He turned his attention to the mare again. The needle came out of the now color-spotted mare, who died just afterward. All four of her legs were gone, as usual. Her body was dropped as he was met with the now familiar sight of the blood trickling into the machine, and changing into the base primary colors of the mare’s skin… This was the Pegasus Device Prime, a newly crafted edition of the Pegasus Device, supposedly even more efficient. Rainbow had revealed the project just two days after Skyblack began working there. That’s when his head began acting up again… Payday! That’s where his memory left him. Usually he remembered every kill and the fun behind it, but this was somehow different… His attention was attracted a knock on his door. He opened it, noticing Rainbow Dash hovering like her usual self. “Hey Sky. Dropping by to deliver your first paycheck! Enjoy. I gotta go; I have a race to catch!” “Ok. Thank you, Ms. Dash.” He still wasn’t used to that. But in the factory, he had to call Dash “Ms. Dash.” Out in public, however, he could freely call her Rainbow. She walked away, and he looked down at the check… “15,000 BITS?! Rainbow Factory 5: Headache and Friends Category:Rainbow Factory